tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgy (episode)
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=3 |season_no=03.23 |number=75 |sts_episode=Bully for Mr. Conductor |released= * 23rd June 1992 * 15th September 1992 * 17th March 1993 * 9th April 1993 * 8th January 1998 * 18th May 2008 |previous=Oliver Owns Up |next=Heroes}} Bulgy is the twenty-third episode of the third season. Plot A special holiday is being celebrated and many visitors are travelling on Duck's Branch Line. Bertie and the engines are all kept very busy taking them to and from their destinations. One day, Duck is waiting at Tidmouth when he spots a large and unfriendly looking double-decker bus. The bus grumbles as he sees the happy passengers boarding Duck's train and states he would not have bought them had he known they would be travelling on a railway. He bluntly tells Duck that one day, the railways will be torn up and replaced by roads. Duck is shocked by this; Bertie would never have made such claims. At Haultraugh, Duck meets Oliver and tells him about the bus. Oliver explains that he calls the bus "Bulgy" and simply laughs off his threats. That afternoon, however, Oliver is much more serious; since another equally rude bus has arrived and is taking Bulgy's passengers so Bulgy himself can take Duck's to the big station. Duck insists that the route is quicker by rail, but Oliver explains that Bulgy apparently knows a shortcut. Later, Duck prepares for the afternoon rush, but is surprised to discover he has no passengers. Then, Oliver spots them in Bulgy, who has a sign on his side claiming he is a Railway Bus. Bulgy leaves and Duck quickly follows after him. Sometime later, he is flagged down at a bridge where the line crosses a narrow road, where he discovers that Bulgy has wedged himself under the bridge. The passengers explain that they had been tricked and Bulgy wanted them to think railways were no good. Duck and his crew agree that helping the passengers outweighs the risk of the damaged bridge and carefully cross it. Bulgy begs him to stop, fearing it might collapse on top of him. It does not, but Duck states it would have served him right for lying if it had. Duck soon arrives back at the big station and all his passengers catch their trains on time. The bridge is eventually repaired, but Bulgy's ways remain unchanged until he is eventually taken out of service. He is now a henhouse in the field beside the bridge and any lies he does tell are ignored by the resident chickens. Characters * Duck * Oliver * Bulgy * Lady Hatt (not named) * Mrs. Kyndley (not named) * Jeremiah Jobling (not named) * Jem Cole (not named) * Farmer Trotter (not named) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife (not named) * Bertie (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Bulgy's Friend (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * Haultraugh * Ulfstead * Bulgy's Bridge * Bulgy's Field * The Lighthouse * The Three Way Road Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * Despite the fact that this episode was aired and produced before Toad Stands By, this episode technically takes place after it. * A few scenes were either extended or cut short in the restored version: ** Thomas and Duck passing each other is extended. ** Duck leaving Tidmouth is cut short at the end. ** Duck arriving at Haultraugh is extended. ** Oliver leaving Haultraugh is extended. ** Duck leaving Tidmouth a second time is cut short at the end. ** Duck crossing the bridge at The Three Way Road is extended. ** The scene after Duck left the bridge is extended. ** The last few seconds of Thomas leaving the station near the end of the episode is cut off. * Exactly what holiday that is being celebrated is not revealed. A banner in the background of one shot even reads "Special Holiday." * In the Greek version, the opening scene is cut out. * In the US, on Shining Time Station, this episode aired before Escape; this means that the audience would not know who Oliver is. * This episode marks the first and only appearance to date of Haultraugh in the television series. * This episode marks the last appearance of Tidmouth in the television series to date. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Duck is seen crossing a bridge. Later in the episode, Bulgy is seen crossing the same bridge. * Throughout this episode, Oliver has Edward's whistle sound. * Throughout the episode, the roofs of Oliver's coaches are dented. * When Duck first meets Bulgy, his ANTI-RAILWAY sign is on his right-hand side, and the RAILWAY BUS sign is on his left. But when Bulgy steals Duck's passengers, the signs have swapped sides. * Oliver tells Duck that only he calls the bus Bulgy, but when Duck is talking with Bulgy at Tidmouth Station, the name Bulgy can be clearly seen placed on the bus' left side. * Lady Hatt appears in her first season form again. * The narrator says that Duck is taking his passengers to the Big Station clearly meaning Knapford; but in the end, he takes them back to Tidmouth. * When the passengers were complaining about Bulgy lying, two of the passengers, Farmer Trotter and Jeremiah Jobling are smiling. * In the station scene, Percy has James' whistle sound and in the restored version, the sound was heard before the scene of the engine at Tidmouth station appeared because the scene after Duck crossed the bridge was extended. * Bulgy has his English name in the German title, despite his German name being "Pfau". Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library Books - Bulgy In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Bulgy (episodio) ja:2かいだてバスのバルジー pl:Smrodek (odcinek) Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations